Pavonia
Geography Pavonia is surrounded on three sides by the Skywall Mountains, steep and almost impassable peaks that isolate the Pavonian tribes from their neighbors. Inside the mountains, Pavonia is shaped like a giant turtle-soup tureen. The upper two-thirds to three-quarters of this region are one vast forest, with settlements and fields carved out by the labor of ten thousand axes. The inner section is mostly open fields, rich and fertile with all the nourishment and minerals the rivers bring downstream from the mountain and forest regions. At the lowest point of this bowl, all the rivers empty into the Sea of Green, a vast lake that in turn drains into the Wile River, which in turn drains into the ocean. On the shore of this lake sits Grove City. Named for its vast groves of fruit trees, one of the few places in Pavonia to feature such verdure, this was once the stronghold of the Wulfendyne lineage. Now, it is the capital of the newly united Pavonia. People Pavonia is chiefly inhabited by humans, but orcs and goblins are both numerous and werewolves and vampires are not unknown. Pavonia’s human population tends towards the large and bulky, with most men exhibiting formidable musculature while the women tend towards what a satirical poet once described as the “flour-dumpling look”. Pavonian orcs, referred to locally as Jaegers, are rather more civilized than the norm for orcs, and integrated closely into human society. The goblins have recently found their niche in society. Traditionally, goblins would often act as traders and emissaries between different clans. For this reason, the goblins are disproportionately represented in Pavonia's new merchant class. Religion Most Pavonians worship nothing in particular. Their legends speak of a creator-deity known as "The One Who Guides The Wave", but he has no impact on their day-to-day life. Instead, their supernatural attention is devoted to a web of superstitions that reflects the abundance of monsters in the forests and mountains. Perhaps the largest and most prominent of these superstitions are the runes, geometric designs that Pavonians believe capable of nudging fate and reality into specific paths. Every Pavonian bears an intricate web of runes covering his entire body, save for the head, the palms of the hands, and the soles of the feet. These runes allegedly do everything from warding off plagues to enhancing strength to increasing fecundity, and they are one of the most fundamental and important aspects of Pavonian culture. Similarly, runes are inscribed on the thresholds of houses to ward off evil spirits, vermin and fire, on swords to make them strike true and not break as easily, and so on. The flag of Pavonia is a silver wolverine on a crimson field. Its words are "One Beneath The Sky." More recently, the faith known as the Path has gained a substantial following in Pavonia, with many identifying The One Who Guides The Wave with the Singer. Resources The soaring height of the Skywall mountains conceals vast deposits of Iron, Stone, and Adamant, all of which Pavonia has mastered the art of mining and processing. Besides that, Pavonia's warrior traditions have led to the export of bands of Mercenaries, as those who don't wish to join the armies look for something to fight. Oddly enough, despite generous deposits of the utile metals, the Skywalls contain virtually no Gold, making that metal disproportionately valued among the Pavonians. Securing reliable supplies of gold has been a priority of the Wulfendyne dynasty. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17521967&postcount=16 Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris